


Toutes ces choses qu’on ne s’est pas dites

by pstchjcqn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Billy is a jerk, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insults, Lesbian Character, Physical Abuse, Possible smut, Romantic Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slurs, Tension, break ups, eleven doesn’t have power, elmax - Freeform, enjoy, idk how to tag, kind of ?, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pstchjcqn/pseuds/pstchjcqn
Summary: Eleven had the perfect life. She was a 16 year old girl with everything planned for her futur with her long time boyfriend: Mike. She had good grades and a small group of friends. Her attitude kept her well respected in school. She couldn’t ask for anything more right?What happens when a new troubled girl stumbles into her world and shakes things up?Enemies to lovers au no one asked for.





	Toutes ces choses qu’on ne s’est pas dites

> Chapter 1
> 
> Eleven was only ten when she kissed the first boy she felt something with. It was a sloppy kiss and she didn’t really know how to properly kiss someone on the lips and neither did her partner in the matter. She thought it was really disgusting, sharing saliva and all but she got used to it and even started to like it as she saw it as affection from the boy. Now six years later, her lips still touched the same ones and even if it got better, she did not know if she really felt much more, it had become a habit. Same habit as walking in the hallways holding hands with the same boy every single day of the years, nothing changed except the love she had for the boy. It went deeper, see, when you spent 6 of your years with the same person you get used to them and not being with them feels strange. Strange can be good, it can be a relief. She really loved Mike, and the fact that they were one of the most popular couple made it easier for their relationship to stay stable. Everyone loved them , they were the perfect example of high school sweethearts, or at least they thought. Eleven’s day dream was suddenly cut off by a loud noise next to her right ear.
> 
> « Look out! » Will yelled bursting next to her, « wow, what happened to your hair, I dig it » he said, watching her hair that were now way longer on her shoulder.
> 
> Eleven rolled her eyes at her best friend and smiled, he could be so annoying sometimes but a part of her would always need him. « Shut up, I literally sent you a photo yesterday but you were too busy with your summer boyfriend that you didn’t notice! » She lightly pushed him away as he smiled in his own thoughts. « What’s up with that anyway. You barely gave me any details! »
> 
> Will smiled widely and he took Eleven by the shoulder making her walk right next to him. « Come on, I’ll tell you everything on the way »Will whispered. Not many people were around but he still wouldn’t want the whole world to know he was gay yet. Not that he really cared about what people thought of him but he wanted his high-school year to be easy and not filled with trouble. « So I met him on the beach and we talked a lot for like 15 days, I didn’t know I had game until I got the balls to ask him out, arghh I almost passed out when his answer was positive » Will was frantic, he was telling this story with so much joy that Eleven almost felt jealous, she never felt excitement at the beginning of her relationship because she was still a child and they kind of agreed to get together, Finn and her went on a few dates but it has been recent so it was more like they were casually going out.
> 
> « I’m so happy for you I can’t believe my best friend is finally in a relationship! » Eleven side hugged him and both of them started to laugh.
> 
> « So what about your relationship? »He asked, half knowing the answer.
> 
> « Same old, same old but it’s going great, I haven’t seen him all summer because of his stupid camp! »Eleven responded with a softer voice, she truly did start to miss him.
> 
> Will just nodded and they continued to walk side by side to reach the school, enjoying their summer stories and talking about their new classes.
> 
> -
> 
> When they arrived at school they were surprised to see a large crowd of student gathering at the entrance. Eleven recognized a few of her friends and smiled warmly towards them, she was still on the look out for Mike since he texted her this morning saying that he would see her there. A round of applause erupted in the forming crowd and Eleven turned around to face Will surprised but she couldn’t find him anymore.
> 
> « Hey what’s going on? » She asked one of the girl standing beside her. The girl looked at her with amusement.
> 
> « Haven’t you heard? This year the school is celebrating its 50th anniversary and the principal just announced that they’re having a « party » on Saturday ».
> 
> Well now that was weird, a school party? At school with the teachers? A few questions flew into her mind as she was trying to make her way through the excited students. She felt a tug on her arm and turned quickly to find Mike trying to pull her through.
> 
> Immediately Eleven noticed the changement in his traits. He got taller and she caught a glimpse in his eyes that she never saw before.
> 
> « Missed me? »He said enveloping her into a warm hug. She squeezed him and felt a wave of warmth again. He looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek and before he could turn her head towards his lips , Eleven felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as someone just came in contact with it.
> 
> « Hey watch it, you’re on the road nerds. »Eleven couldn’t believe her eyes when she heard the harsh tone of a girl who had a skate in her hands. 
> 
> « You could have hurt us you asshole » Said Finn advancing towards the girl. Eleven took the time to study her. She was obviously knew because she never saw her at school before. Red locks were falling on her back and she had no trace of makeup on her face. Her clothes were kind of an old fashioned style but in a good way because she was wearing an over sized t-shirt tucked in her short.
> 
> Mike slightly pushed her as if he was trying to get a reaction out of her. The ginger looked taken aback and furrowed her eyebrows.
> 
> « I don’t recall touching you donkey so why don’t you take a step back before I put you back in your place »She said menacingly, she was getting closer to him and even though he was pretty tall, he was also really skinny and the girl looked like she was fuming. Eleven couldn’t risk having her boyfriend being in a fight with a girl on the first day of school. 
> 
> « Newbie », She cleared her throat when the girl’s blue eyes poured into hers. « I suggest you back off or..
> 
> « Or what miss uptight? »The redhead asked cutting her off. The nerves she had was enough for Eleven to do the least rational thing she could have done. She forcefully grabbed the skateboard and threw it on the road.
> 
> « You should run, a truck is coming right on it » She said while her boyfriend and his friends laughed. The girl looked surprised and before she ran to get her skate, she whispered a quick fuck off and left.
> 
> « Wow baby, I missed your temper » Mike snickered as he managed to sneak his hands around her shoulders. He gave her a quick peck. « Are you going to the school’s party?»
> 
> « I don’t know »she answered while shrugging her shoulders. « it could become boring real quick. »
> 
> « Come on it will be fun.»When Mike saw that she wasn’t convinced he gave her a small smile « I’ll go with the boys anyways. »
> 
> Eleven thought about it, if he didn’t need her there and wouldn’t care if she went, why would she?
> 
> She nodded and started to walk to find her classes. He was quick to catch up and as they marched in the school, he took her hands, reminding all the students how much of a « hit » couple they were, or at least pretending to be. Mike wasn’t like that before, he started to get this attitude when he saw how many people envied their relationship and the fact that it was lasting through the years.
> 
> Eleven detached herself from him when she saw Will entering a class. She knew for a fact that she shared the same classes as he did so she quickly kissed Mike on the cheek and followed her best friend’s patch.
> 
> « Wait up! » she yelled at him and Will looked back, a small smile tugging on his lips.
> 
> -
> 
> It was already the afternoon, the classes that Eleven attended went by pretty fast since it was the first day of the school year and the teachers were mostly explaining what they were going to study during the year. She took her place in front of Will’s sit just in front of the board as she waited for her English teacher to come. She was busy talking with him when she felt the door opening. She was surprised to see that it wasn’t her teacher but the girl she got into a small fight with. Their eyes met and she huffed before taking off to the back of the class passing by Eleven’s table and slightly brushing it enough to make her pencil case fall down. Eleven was about to speak up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.
> 
> « Woah, you know this girl? » Will asked frowning, he had obviously see the little intercourse right above him.
> 
> « Short story, I threw her skateboard on the road because she bumped into me and wouldn’t apologize so now she hates me and I’m not so in fond of her either.. » Eleven casually answered, she knew those new girls, they would try to steal the spotlight and be arrogant at the top of it? Eleven didn’t care much about popularity or she thought but she still wanted to be respected in her school.
> 
> Before Will had the time to formulate an answer, the door opened widely, revealing an old smiling woman with nothing but a pen in her hand. She had a British style and even kept a small hat on.
> 
> « Well hello my darlings I hope you’re having a wonderful day I’m your new English teacher and we’re going to spend the rest of the year together so I fully demand respect and authority around here .» She exclaimed moving around in the class and poking each students with her pencil.
> 
> She continued to present herself and as she was explaining the various subjects of the year, a hand was already flying in the air.
> 
> « Miss Williams » Eleven’s neighbour half yelled, « I really don’t want to bother but it’s hard for me to see the board this close with my glasses, could I switch sits with someone in the back? »
> 
> Miss williams nodded and looked around the room as if she was searching for something.
> 
> « What’s your name young lady? » She asked the redhead who wasn’t really paying attention to anything that was happening.
> 
> « Maxine, but please call me Max? »She said in a serious tone. Eleven knew what was coming and she silently prayed that something could stop it. There was no way she was spending her English class that took up most of her time next to the only girl she wanted to smack hard on the desk.
> 
> « Well Max, would you mind taking the place of that poor girl at the front, I’m sure it would help you focus more on my classes. »There was a playful tone in her voice but everyone knew it wasn’t so ironic.
> 
> Max quickly got up and started to take her stuff while mouthing inaudibly a « yeah, I would mind. ».
> 
> She quickly sat down next to Eleven, not bothering to look at her and sighed. Eleven almost laughed at the irony of the situation but was actually glad that they wouldn’t talk so she could keep her grades up.
> 
> Her contentment was cut off by Miss Williams, talking about a group project for the next few months because, at first Eleven had given Will a look as she knew he would be her partner but then her teacher had declared that the students needed to work with the person next to them. In a moment of hope,Eleven turned on her left but was greeted by the window. She began to register what would happen and slowly turned back finding a mid-smirking Max looking right at her.
> 
> « Don’t get too cocky, I’m not thrilled about it either. » she simply said while crossing her arms.
> 
> Literally a nightmare…Eleven thought. What were the odds…?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this happened. If you see any mistakes don’t be too hard i’m actually French and this is my first fic. I accept criticism if it helps me be better! Come talk to me on twitter @maxpstch. Thank you for reading and don’t forget to give me feedbacks!


End file.
